Obvious Imaginary
by Prayudia Areza
Summary: Miku .. itu namanya dia gadis yg memiliki imajinasi yang luas dia memiliki banyak teman dan buku ... dia selalu berimajinasi, dia berpikir bahwa imajinasi itu luas tanpa batasan , sampai suatu hal terjadi padanya , dan diapun harus membatasi pikiran dan imajinasinya...
1. chapter 1

Cast : Hatsune Miku ,Hiyama Kyoteru ,Samune Zimi ,Kaito Shion, Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len ,Vocaloid Fams

Author : Prayudia Areza

Genre : Drama, School, Romance, Fantasi, Komedi

Rating : K - K /

P.s : Maafin segala ketikan yg gak rapi yaa?,Author lg berusaha buat jadi lebih baik lagi dan ini FF pertama, bantuannya ya biar lebih bagus lagi

Miku .. itu namanya dia gadis yg memiliki imajinasi yang luas dia memiliki banyak teman dan buku ... dia selalu berimajinasi, dia berpikir bahwa imajinasi itu luas tanpa batasan , sampai suatu hal terjadi padanya , dan diapun harus membatasi pikiran dan imajinasinya...

Chapter 1 Starting

Hari itu Miku sedang melamun ditaman ,suasana tenang dengan hembusan angin, membuat ia berpikir untuk pergi berlibur bersama teman temannya juga Hiyama idola di kelasnya miku pikir itu akan menyenangkan ..tapi karena keadaan Hiyama yg dingin pada temanya membuat Miku berbicara..

"itu tidak mungkin dia tidak akan mau ikut dengan kami, tapi... akan sangat seru jika dia ikuut, kyaaa."

Miku melanjutkan melamun ...lalu dari belakang miku Zimi mengendap endap untuk mengejutkannya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!", teriak Zimi di belakang mMiku

Miku kaget dengan respon yg lucu ia duduk tegak dan berkata

" aaaaaaaaaaaduuduudududuh", teriak Miku

Miku melirik Zimi dengan tatapan sinis, lalu berteriak

"huuuh, hei Zimi kenapa kau mengejutkanku saat aku sedang berkhayal tadi!.. kau mengacaukan khayalan indah ku!" ,Miku menyilangkan tangan di depan tubuhnya

"maaf maaf ,lagipula kenapa kau selalu melamun seperti itu? kalau ada apa apa kau bilang saja padaku ", Zimi berkata begitu karena sering melihat Miku melamun dan sendiri seperti itu, Zimi takut Miku sedang mengalami konflik rumah tangga (Miku blm kawin zimi :'3)

"aku tidak apa apa Zimi, aku hanya lebih bebas dengan berimajinasi, bisa melakukan hal apapun tanpa merepotkan orang lain, kecuali jika orng itu bisa membaca pikiranku.. sangat merepotkan jika dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan ", sahut Miku dengan suara datar dengan menopang dagu

"haha baiklah pikirkan apapun yg kau suka, dan jika terjadi apa apa padamu di alam nyatamu ini cerita lah padaku akan ku bantu sebisaku, jangan kau selesaikan hanya dengan imajinasi karena itu tak akan pernah terjadi mengerti ?!", Zimi mengedipkan mata dan menunjukan telunjuknya

"baiklah ,terimakasih Zimi ", Miku berkata sambil memeluk Zimi

hmmm menyelesaikan masalah dengan imajinasi??? ...ku pikir itu hebat , pikir Miku

~• Obvious Imaginary •~

1 tahun kemudian, saat Miku naik kelas, hal aneh terjadi pada Miku

karena Miku sering melamun, Miku berpikir ada hal aneh yang merasuki dirinya (jangan ngawur Miku, Author blm bikin tokoh hantu disini) ..

Beberapa imajinasi nya menjadi kenyataan beberapa hari setelah Miku berimajinasi ,dan seiring berjalannya waktu ,apa yang miku bayangkan makin cepat terjadi dan itu membuat Miku bingung ..

Sampai...

Chapter 1 end...


	2. Chapter 2 Parfume

Cast : Hatsune Miku ,Hiyama Kyoteru ,Samune Zimi ,Kaito Shion, Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len ,Vocaloid Fams

Author : Prayudia Areza

Genre : Drama, School, Romance, Fantasi, Komedi

Rating : K - K /

P.s : Maafin segala ketikan yg gak rapi yaa?,Author lg berusaha buat jadi lebih baik lagi dan ini FF pertama, bantuannya ya biar lebih bagus lagi

Chapter 2 Starting...

Matahari pagi telah menyentuh wajah Miku, Miku terbangun lalu..

"Hoaaaaeeeemmm"

"aduduh silauu ,pukul berapa sekarang?",miku melihat jam

"are ?! aaaaaaaaaaa, aku terlambaaaaat"

Miku berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat lalu...

"Tidak perlu mandi, gosok gigi dan cuci muka, saja, biar tidak terlihat belum mandi",Miku bergumam sendiri di kamar mandi

"seragamku mana seragam!!...oh ini dia"

"Ikat rambutku kemana kau !!!...oh itu dia"

"sepatu!!! oh dibawah sini"

"Tanteeeee~ aku berangkat sekolah dulu",teriak Miku sambil menuruni tangga

"tidak sarapan dulu ?tante sudah buatkan roti selai melon apa kau tidak ma... ?", tante Miku, Meiko belum selesai bicara

"awku bweyangwkat twante !!"(aku berangkat tante), teriak Miku saat memakan roti selai yg telah dibuatkan Meiko

"Ki o tsukete Mi-chan",sahut Meiko dengan khawatir

lalu Miku lari lagi menuju sekolah

saat berlari Miku memikirkan agar sensei sedang ada rapat lagi

saat sudah sampai depan kelas, Miku membuka pintu dan ...

sahabatnya menyambut kehadiran Miku ...

"Pagi Miku-chan !", Sambut Kaito dengan wajah berseri

"hee ? kelas belum dimulai ?",kata Miku dengan heran

"belum Miku-chan ,Gaku-sen ada meeting lagi lagi dan kelas dimulai pukul 9 ..", kata Kaito dengan bahagianya karena ia adalah fansnya Miku

Miku lalu terdiam ...

"hmm... Miku-chan ..apa kau baik baik saja ? Miku-chan", kata Kaito sambil melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Miku

"ke... kee..kenapa ini terjadi padaku Kaito ,kau tau tau ? aku lelah berlari ke sini, untuk belajar agar pintar, sabar agar benar, dan belajar dengan sabar ", kata Miku dengan dramatis

lalu Kaito memeluk Miku dan...

"ha~ Miku-chan tak apa yang terpenting kau datang kesekolah untuk belajar dengan sabar hingga benar ,dan kau akan ku kejar sampai jadi pacar", Kaito bicara dengan sendirinya

Miku melepas pelukannya

"hee~~ apa apaan kau aku tak mau jadi pacarmu .. aku maunya jadi istrimu Kaito-kun",Miku menjawab dengan gombal dan itu membuat Kaito menjadi diam seperti patung

"Kaito.. Kaito..." ,kata Miku melambaikan tangan depan wajah Kaito

Miku tertawa melihat Kaito yang mematung, lalu meninggalkan Kaito di tempatnya dan melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat disamping sebuah jendela. Gadis berkuncir dua itu duduk manis disana, menikmati hembusan angin.

padahal aku sudah lelah berlari kesini, kenapa Gaku-sen ada meeting, mana aku belum mandi ... Aaahh!! aku juga belum memakai parfume ,pikir Miku

Miku tidak ingat apa yang dipikirkan saat sedang berlari tadi

*sniff sniff* apa aku bau ya ? karena aku belum mandi tadi ?tapi .. hm ya aku pasti sangat wangi karena aku sering menyemprot parfume di kamar, sahut Miku dalam pikirannya

Luka yang duduk di belakang Miku mencium wangi Miku yang tiba tiba ia langsung menoleh ke Miku lalu..

Chapter 2 end...

~• Obvious Imaginary •~


	3. Chapter 3 kantiiiin

Title : Obvious Imaginary

Author : Prayudia Areza Mei Tenny (arigatou atas bantuannya Mei-Chan!!! /)

Genre : Fantasi, Drama, Komedi(garing), School, Romance(dikit), Friendship

Cast : Hatsune Miku ,Hiyama Kyoteru ,Samune Zimi, Kaito Shion, Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len ,Vocaloid Fams

Rating : K - K /

P.s : Maafin segala ketikan yg gak rapi yaa?,Author lg berusaha buat jadi lebih baik lagi dan ini FF pertama, bantuannya ya biar lebih bagus lagi

~• Obvious Imaginary •~

Chapter 3 starting...

"Miku-chan pagi ini kau wangi sekali, kau mandi kembang 7 rupa yaa", kata Luka

"eh ??! tidak, aku hanya menyemprotkan minyak nyonyong, kau mau ? ",kata Miku bohong

"ah ...tidak, tidak perlu, aku sudah menggunakan parfumku sendiri, terima kasih",kata Luka dengan expresi aneh

kenapa bisa terjadi tiba tiba wangi seperti itu, kenapa ??!, aaahhh,Gaku-sen cepatlah datang agar hal aneh tak terjadi lagi

Kaito yg tadinya mematung menjadi sadar karena suara sepatu dari luar, dan Kaito mengintip untuk melihat siapa itu dan...

"sensei datang, sensei datang!",kata kaito

"eh sekarang masih pukul 8 ", balas Rin teman Kaito yang duduk di samping pintu

drap drap drap .. sraak* sensei membuka pintu

"bangun !, salam",Kata Rin

Ohayou Sensei

Hmm .. Lagi ?? akan kucoba hal ini berulang kali,pikir miku

Krriiinggg~~

(bel istirahat)

"Mikuuu .. mau ke kantin ?",ajak Zimi saat Miku sedang sibuk menulis

"maaf Zimi aku masih belum menyelesaikan catatanku",Jawab Miku dengan nada pelan dan menoleh ke Zimi

kantiiiinnnn... aku ingin ke kantin aku membutuhkan jus melon dan nasi kari aaahhh ,Miku berteriak dalam pikirannya

"Hhmm begitu ya? Sepertinya tulisanmu masih banyak. Bagaimana jika kubelikan jus melon dan nasi kari? Sepertinya kau butuh itu," Zimi menawarkan bantuan.

"Uwaaahh!! Terima kasih! Aku memang membutuhkan itu!" Sahut Miku bersemangat,

"Tapi... Apakah tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendirian?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah yang menampakkan perasaan tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan pergi bersama Luka dan Rin saja," jawab Zimi seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, begitu ya.. Sekali lagi terima kasih," Miku tersenyum lebar.

Zimi terdiam, agak lama di samping Miku hingga membuat Miku bertanya tanya dalam hatinya ..dan akhirnya Miku bertanya pada Zimi

"Zimi tak apa pergilah ke kantin aku harus menyelesaikan ini, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, aku tunggu kau disini", Miku bicara dengan nada pelan sambil menatap

"Miku-chan Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan, aku cuma.. cuma...",Zimi bicara dengan wajah khawatir

"Zimi kenapa? ada apa? bukan aku yg kau khawatirkan lalu apa??, makananmu kurang? kau boleh minta punyaku...",Miku serius karena sudah lapar

"Bukan itu juga.. ummmm... ettoohh... Miku-chan aku takut... takut... Uangku kurang, aku kan jadi malu sama Ibu kantin",jawab Zimi dengan polos dan ragu

"E?? Zimi kau membuatku takut kukira ada apa.. huuhh baiklah ini ",Sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Zimi

"Arigatou Miku-chan nanti kembaliannya ku berikan yaa",Zimi tersenyum Lepas

ah~ ,aku bisa memakai imajinasiku lagi ?,tapi kenapa ini terjadi padaku ?, hmm tak apa lah ,aku harus menggunakan imajinasiku sebaik baiknya,dan kupikir harus kurahasiakan ini ,pikir Miku

~• Obvious Imaginary •~

Krinnggggg~~

(bel pulang)

Miku Lelah saat pulang, dia merasa hari ini sangat panjang, saat ada di depan gerbang Rin Ketua kelasnya memanggil ...

"Miku-chan..", panggil Rin

Chapter 3 end...

~•Obvious Imaginary•~


End file.
